A Second Chance at Love
by AprilSpirit
Summary: Sparks fly when Percy and Annabeth meet and they proceed to have the perfect whirlwind romance. Then tragedy strikes, leaving Percy not knowing what to do. Could he have a second chance at the love he missed?


**Pronounce champagne like lasagne and vice versa. Then pronounce Aristotle like Chipotle and vice versa. Proceed to have an uncomfortable day. :)**

 **Hey guys! AprilSpirit is back with another story… Don't know if it's going to be good or not, but my writer's block suddenly lifted and the floodgates of writer's flow was opened. Hope you don't die today, because you are probably all good people. (If you're planning to take over the world though, I made plans too, so... we should plan this out together.) Anyway, this is the prologue, so it's short and in third person. The rest of the chapters will be in Percy or Reyna's POV.**

 **Hope you enjoy!**

 **THIRD PERSON POV**

"Where's Annabeth? She's supposed to be here right now!" A clear voice rang out above the crowded airport.

"Piper, you should sit down, relax, breathe, and just… chill. I'm sure she's just running late."

"Hazel, I can't just "chill" when our childhood best friend is coming to America for the first time in 11 years since our families moved to America! Years of _FaceTime_ is NOTHING right now compared to seeing him! In! PERSON!"

"Aw, come on, guys. Give her some more time. Annabeth hasn't even met Percy, anyway. She doesn't really have the same level of excitement as we do because there's not really any motivation to be excited." Nico said.

"Yeah, and it's really nice of her to be here with us when she doesn't even know Percy." Hazel remarked. "Too bad Percy moved before we met her."

"Oh, Percy's plane should have landed about 10 to 15 minutes ago." Reyna muttered as she looked down at her watch. "Annabeth should be here by now. She'll get along great with Percy if she gets along with…" She trailed off and looked meaningfully at the boys. "… some of us."

"Hey! I take offense!" Nico exclaimed as he jumped up from the uncomfortable airport seat. "Are you grouping me with all these dorky slobs!?"

Looking up and down and Nico's disheveled, slightly grumpy image, Piper nodded. "Hmm… Let me think on that thought provoking question, Nico. Hmm… I think I'll go with… YES. Now sit down and help me find out where Annabeth is." Piper sighed, sitting down. "I should have checked earlier, but —"

She was cut off by Jason's loud "HEY!" and Leo jumping up and down excitedly. "Piper! More important things to think about! Like… PERCY WALKING TOWARDS US RIGHT NOW!" There was a sudden air of happiness and panic.

"Quick, get the banner up!" Reyna motioned. There was a big scrambling and the banner was up.

"Hey, Guys! Long time no see!" A big crooked smile and glittering green eyes greeted them.

Percy Jackson had arrived.

"PERCY!" A collective yell rang out from the group as they dropped everything and went in for a crushing group hug.

"Man, I missed you! Finally back in America, huh?" Frank and Leo clapped him on the back, almost knocking Percy off balance.

"Aw, hey guys. I've missed you too. 11 years of communicating through the computer screen is nothing compared to seeing you guys face to face. God, I missed you guys so much. From the five minutes I've spent in America, it still seems great! I want to know everything about this place you guys always rave about when we talk."

Leo clapped Percy on the back again and grinned wolfishly. "Percy, my man, we will teach you everything about this great country! Ever heard of Cheetos and Oreos?"

"Er- Greece has those too."

"In that case, we'll tell you about… cool things around here. For some reason, I can't think of good things America has."

"You guys are all idiots," said Piper, rolling her eyes. "Hey, Percy, good to see you again. It's been 11 years… 11 years too long. You better stay here for a long time, you dork!"

"Haha, will do, Pipes."

"There's a friend I want you to meet. Her name's Annabeth. She's the one we've been talking about. The really badass architect. I think you two would get along really well. But she's running late right now, so I'll introduce you later."

"Cool. Now, where are Hazel, Jason, Nico, and Reyna?"

"BOO!" Hazel, Jason, and Nico flew out of nowhere. "YAYYY PERCY'S IN 'MURICA!"

"AYYYYY WHAT UP, GUYS?"

"Eh, nothing much, actually. I'm trying to get into art school now, so I guess that's new," Nico shrugged.

"Yep, our little Neeks is ready to face the world with his angsty thoughts translated onto a canvas," Jason said fondly, as he ruffled Nico's hair.

"Awesome, awesome. Hey, I heard Hazel is dating Frank though," Percy looked down at Hazel, frowning. "Should I warn him that you could kick his butt now, or have you done that already?"

"Don't worry, he's completely aware that I could totally beat him up," Hazel smiled sweetly.

"Perfect. Remember, I'm always here to beat him up with you an–" He was interrupted by a tap on his shoulder.

"Oh, hey, Reyna," Percy's eyes softened as he greeted her. "Long time no see, huh?"

"Yeah, I think 11 years away gives you the right to say that," Reyna smiled as she pulled him in for a hug. "How have you been, Kelp Head?"

"I'm good, I'm goo–" Percy broke off as his gaze landed on somethings behind Reyna's face. "Wow. Who is that?"

Behind Reyna, a frazzled young woman with curly blonde hair came into view.

"Oh hi guys! This must be Percy! I'm Annabe–" She broke off her sentence as their eyes connected.

"Wow."

 **Soooo uh I know it was bad, but hey, I'm rusty! Also, this was a pain in the ass to write because the idea was in my head but it wouldn't get out of my brain onto a computer… But I HOPE the next chapter will be better!**

 **So anyway, tell me how this was and some CONSTRUCTIVE criticism. Flames go to Hephaestus. :)**

 **RRFF and byeeeeee,**

 **~AprilSpirit**


End file.
